One in a million
by MarvelRachel
Summary: so its One Direction! Harry just doesn't know Why Zayn hates him. will they become friends in the end? some of my own characters in there. ITS REALLY GOOD. SO YEAH. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO HATERS DONT HATE.


**One in a Million**

Chapter 1: Backstage

It was a warm summers day and Harry was all by himself in his dressing room in Toronto. It was there final performance of there tour and he couldn't wait to get home and see his girlfriend, Phoebe ( phoebe is the same age as harry and has shoulder length blonde hair with a fringe). He was thinking. Thinking about how he could get Zayn to like him.

I no what your thinking. Oh my gosh! 1D! There all best friends for life! Well not behind the curtains there not. I mean cone on! After all they were just a bunch of random teenagers who got put together on Xfactor who wanted INDEPENDENT CAREERS! Not a soppy boy band who dance around playing fake guitars and wearing matching Jordan's.

Anyways, back to the story. As all you directioners know, Zayn is the mysterious but you don't no that he hates Harry. He cant even bare to look at him. His filthy eyes, scruffy hair, tacky clothes and disgraceful smile. He hated it all!

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Harry then suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and spoke.

"Who is it?" Asked Harry.

"Its me Grace" Grace replied

Grace was 26, Harrys personal assistant one of his closets friends. She was always so nice to him and she was always there for him.

Suddenly a small smile formed on his face. He was always happy to see her.

"Oh, come in" said harry.

" I've brought you your skinny late, chocolate doughnut with no sprinkles and the latest edition of marvels greatest heroes" Grace listed.

Harry blushed and quickly took the items from her.

"Hey!" Grace spoke. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about you know!

Grace gave him a small wink and left the room. Harry sighed in relief and took a great big bite of his Krispy Kream doughnut and sat back in his chair.

5 minutes later…

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it" harry called.

"Its Sara" Sara answered.

Sara was 27 and Harry's hair and makeup artist. Although she sometimes snapped at him and he often got on her nerves, she was still one of his closets friends.

"You'll be on in about half an hour so ill need to adjust your  
Hair and makeup situation." Said Sara.

"What situation!?" Harry yelled." I look absolutely marvellous darling!" Harry then said in a posh british voice.

"Well not to the public you don't" Sara said shoving a mirror in front of his face"

Just then, Harry had realised what she was talking about. He looked awful.

"Alright, fine" Harry sighed. "But at least let me finish my doughnut"

"Just don't eat it..." Sara was cut off by Harry scoffing his doughnut faster than lightening and getting crumbs all over his polo shirt and jeans. "...too fast. Never mind." Sara said in an angry tone."time to begin!"

Sara started to undo the clips on her hair and makeup case. Harry was surprised because she normally had a small back and a can of hairspray but this was at least 3 times bigger.

Harry sat there in silence as Sara got to work. She started off with putting a tiny bit of blush on his cheeks, then moved on to his hair. She made small, quick brushing movements with a tiny comb. Then she got out a gigantic can of Elnett hairspray (you know, the one that Cheryl Cole uses in that advert on TV) and harry's eyes soon caught attention too it.

"Hey!?" Shouted Harry "thats for girls"

"So? Why do you think I'm using it then? "Sara answered slyly.

Harry frowned. Before he knew it Sara was spraying this stuff like crazy, all over Harry's hair

Then he started coughing like mad.  
What are you trying to do? Kill me? Harry said, still coughing.

"Oh stop hyperventilating and take it like a man!" Shouted Sara.

"Thats easy for you to say" Harry chuckled quietly.

Sara immediately stopped spraying.

"And whats that supposed to mean?!" Shouted sara, furious with rage.

Before Harry could say anything…

*KNOCK KNOCK KNCOCK

"Come in" said Harry

"Hey, your on in five" Said Fatema.

Fatema was 28 and the leader of the backstage crew. She often fitted his microphone for him and counted him in before he went on stage. He used to have a massive crush on her, for some reason he always liked older women, until he saw her kissing some random bloke that she claims was her "boyfriend". Ever since then they've just stated friends.

"Ok thanks" said Harry.

Fatema left the room to go and tell the other boys

"I guess your done any way"  
Said Sara

Sara stepped on Harry foot as he got up from his seat.

"Ooopsies" Sara said sarcastically.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Harry asked in slight pain.

"That was for calling me manly" Sara said fiercely.

Sara quickly gathered her things and left the room before harry did.

Harry made his way towards the stage.

Fatema came up to him and put his microphone on him. He could see Zayn eyeing him in the distance, rage was filled in Zayns eyes. Harry just didn't know why.

Fatema started to count down  
"Five, four, three, two, one.…Go get em boys!" Fatema said cheerfully.

"I guess its showtime" Harry Said to himself.

End of chapter 1

Wanna know more about Phoebe and why Zayn hates Harry? Well then read on!

Just me talking:  
Aggggghhhhhhh finally! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I will update it soon (in a few days) so pls r&r.


End file.
